


Christmas in devils acre

by Catkween27



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: sort of crack, ymbrynes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkween27/pseuds/Catkween27
Summary: This is not very good at all, but I had fun writing it!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Christmas in devils acre

**Author's Note:**

> This is not very good at all, but I had fun writing it!

When Esmerelda Avocet went down to the kitchens of Bentham’s house to check in the proceedings of Christmas dinner, the last thing she expected to find was two out of the three Ymbrynes that had been charged with preparing Christmas dinner engaged in a sword fight, using spatulas as their weapon of choice. 

“What in god’s name are you doing?” She exclaimed, watching as Miss Kestrel and Miss Gannet dropped their spatulas and looked at their toes. 

“They’re settling some sort of personal vendetta” said the irritated voice of Miss Thrush from the corner.

“And unfortunately it’s interfering with my cooking.” She huffed, angrily dropping the carrots she had been chopping into a large pot of stew. 

“Well,stop it immediately!” Miss Avocet snapped, stooping to pick up the fallen spatulas and handing them to their respective owners, glaring at them and frowning. 

“Now Millicent” she said, directing her attention to Miss Thrush. 

“Would you be so kind as to tell me what’s on the menu for tonight?” 

Miss Thrush nodded, pausing in her fervent chopping of a large onion and wiping her hands on her apron. 

“Let’s see, I managed to acquire quite a bit of lovely food for the holiday” she said proudly.

“A leg of lamb, a rather large ham, some Brussel sprouts.” She ticked each item off on her fingers before pausing to think for a moment. 

“Mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce,a few different types of pie, candied yams-“

“Alright, I think I get the picture, Millicent” Miss Avocet said, holding up a hand before the woman could go on. 

“Now where on earth did you get all of this?” She asked, knowing that the selection of food in devil’s acre was passable at best.

“Alma‘a wards” Miss Thrush explained simply 

“They went out and got us some food. According to Sharon they nearly sank his boat carrying it all back” 

Miss Avocet nodded and smiled.

“Well, thank you for all the work you’re doing in here, Millicent” she said, before turning her attention to Miss Gannet and Miss Kestrel.

“And you two-I’d better not hear another word about any tomfoolery in this kitchen. You’re here to help Millicent, and if you’re not going to do that, I suggest you leave this kitchen at once” she said gravely as the two Ymbrynes nodded in unison and Miss Thrush gave a smug smile. 

Miss Avocet turned to go, catching a glimpse of Miss Kestrel jabbing Miss Gannet in the ribs with her spatula out of the corner of her eye, but deciding she would leave Miss Thrush to deal with them. 

She left the kitchen and headed towards the stairs towards the dining room, to see how preparations were going there, sincerely hoping that her sisters upstairs had decided to act with a bit more maturity. 

Despite her hope, the scene Miss Avocet came upon when she got to the great hall looked like nothing short of a Christmas massacre. 

The tree that some of the children had fashioned out of old papers and painted green was leaning precariously in its stand while Miss Babax and Miss Treecreeper tried to keep it upright.The two women were surrounded with a sea of tinsel and baubles that they tripped over repeatedly as they attempted to anchor the tree in place.

“Oh! Hello Esmerelda!” Miss Babax called, raising a hand in greeting and nearly loosing her grip on the tree and squashing Miss Treecreeper. 

“I think we’re having a bit of trouble” she said as the tree dipped dangerously towards the ground. Miss Avocet sighed, she was starting to get frustrated. The Christmas preparations being far from perfect. 

“A bit of trouble?!” Miss Treecreeper said indignantly from behind the tree, letting out a little squawk when an ornament fell off of it and hit her on the head. 

“I told you it would take more than the two of us to put this thing up Charlie!” She complained, rubbing her head.

Miss Avocet let out another sigh, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the two women. 

“I’ll send someone up to help you” she said heavily, before deciding that she had seen enough of the so-called preparations, and heading back to her office to seek the comfort of Miss Bunting and prepare herself for the disaster that that night was sure to be. 


End file.
